The Resident Evil Journals
by Crow T R0bot
Summary: I've created my own RE journals for the series in many of the games, some serious like they're supposed to,& some that are funny
1. HAZMAT Officer's diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil by Capcom, nuff' said.  
  
If the title of this fan fiction isn't self explanatory, I'd like to point out that I'm creating my own RE Journals. 1 per chapter from different games in the series  
  
Today's episode...  
  
HAZMAT Officer's Diary (RE1, found in Black Tiger room)  
  
May 8, 1998  
  
I got this diary for my first anniversary of working here at the Spencer complex; I'm the leader of the Complex's HAZMAT unit used for dealing with any laboratory problems, my room is the display room in the back of the east wing of the mansion, my supervisor's told me not to touch the shotgun in the display case, or else!  
  
May 9, 1998  
  
I've noticed that a lot of the guards & scientists look pretty tired, no wonder, there aren't enough beds to go around, tomorrow, I'll see Mr. Spencer about it...  
  
May 10, 1998  
  
I talked to Mr. Spencer about the sleeping needs today in his study, I told him we should build another dormitory or two in the Residence and get some new beds, he told me it was a no-can-do because those penny pinchers back in France don't want to spend another dime other than our current funding on this place, he left the mansion from the heliport out back that afternoon. That evening I was ordered to escort the keeper to the B.O.W. testing area, we exited the front doors of the estate & took the gravel path out front & took a ladder underground to go to the "kennel" as the scientists called it. The keeper fed the new monster a live pig, it was a disgusting sight, the keeper told me later that the monsters reminded him of "flayed gorillas". They looked more like big bugs to me, but they sure acted like gorillas!  
  
May 11, 1998  
  
I was rudely awoken this morning, The security chief ordered that we take to the lab. Some scientist spilled some powder and got it all over himself & panicked. By the time half my unit assembled in the main hall, the renegade scientist came up & we chased him into the dining room & killed him in the net hall, I could've sworn that a fine powder kicked up from his biohazard suit when he hit the ground. It took five minutes for my flamethrower unit to come in & "decontaminate" the body... His sloth may have doomed us all...  
  
May 12, 1998  
  
The mansion has been held under quarantine until further notice. Everyone I've ran into has a biohazard suit. I don't think anyone has put them on in time though.  
  
May 14, 1998  
  
Two HAZMAT units were brought in today, one to enforce a quarantine, & the other to kill any survivors in the lab itself. We watched over security cameras as the guards were mutilated by the monsters that we were feeding the other day, we had to lock down the lab. People in the Residence have shown no sign of infection, the other HAZMAT guys intend to keep it that way by use of lethal force.  
  
May 18, 1998  
  
I escaped the Mansion through the back door last night after I stole one of the flamethrowers. On the way out, I met a guy with slurred speech who seemed to be staring at me blankly. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I'm hiding out in the mines. Nobody goes there. I don't think I can take on everything in this hellhole even with the flamethrower & extra canisters. I swear that the spiders are getting bigger down here by the minute. If I want to escape, I'd better do it now. Maybe I'll swim down the underground river where small barges bring in supplies sometimes. If I'm lucky enough, maybe, just maybe, I can make it back into town. All I have to do is get past the room with those big spiders in it, they couldn't have possibly have gotten that much bigger in the time it's taken me to write this entry...  
  
(Rest is blank) 


	2. Civilian's diary

Disclaimer: ditto  
  
Civilian's diary  
  
September 22, 1998  
  
I've been hearing rumors on the news about a "cannibal disease" affecting Raccoon city the last week or so. I told my friend, Elliot about it at the sewage treatment plant, he dismissed it as a next-generation version of the Orson Welles flying-saucer hoax of 38. I take that as a fact, but the news has not reported a single broadcast that wasn't true. I left work & couldn't get home because of traffic, I was listening to the radio when I learned some High-school jock was attacked last night, that cannibal cult must be back. I also heard more on the war in Bosnia, isn't there anything happy going on in this world?  
  
September 23, 1998  
  
I saw Elliot again today, he spent half the day at work scratching himself, he said that he was checking the plumbing system when a rat bit him on the arm, he had to get rabies shots & was still feeling the pain from those. Not a good combination.  
  
September 24, 1998  
  
Elliot showed up for work for only half the day, he had gotten some blisters since yesterday, & he was complaining of nausea. Not only that, when I listened to the radio, it said that the Feds declared Martial law last night. When I drove out to the outskirts of town, a couple of army guys stopped me. What the hell?  
  
September 25, 1998  
  
I took the day off from work today so I could go to the Police station & get some answers. To my luck, the chief of Police was in the main hall. I went over to the Chief & in an angry tone demanded to know what the hell was going on here. In twice as harsh a tone, he threatened to kill me. He backed his threat up with a .38 special pointing at my head. After a few long, tense seconds, he put it away knowing there were plenty of witnesses milling about. I just know I'm not voting for him next election. I went to Grill 13 to cool off, but when I got there, it was closed, some guy said the manager was killed in the police station for some reason & that he stole a pair of jewels from the Century clock at City hall.  
  
September 27, 1998  
  
My life is over... Last night at around a quarter til' 7, these ghouls appeared out of nowhere & wreaked havoc all over town. They killed everyone they could find, it's as if they were...zombies. I stole a gun & a box of bullets from the Kendo gun place, to think that I supported banning these things. It won't matter though, the things ate my Doberman, Curly & tried to get into my apartment, I escaped & hid in the liquor store across the street & found some more ammo & another gun. My only chance is to get out of the city but I don't think that's a realistic goal.  
  
September 28, 1998  
  
Those things are banging on the windows, there are at least 4 of them at my count, there are definitely more though. I've seen the movies to know what I need to know, these things won't die unless you shoot them in the head, though I've never tried it. I know they're going to break through, & soon. I heard the window crack, I want to take the cowards way out but I was raised Catholic & suicide is a mortal sin. I'm just going to hold off here, & hope that I can fend them off if they break through... 


	3. T Virus research data

Disclaimer: ""  
  
Sorry 4 the uber long wait, here's something else  
  
Umbrella Arklay facility Tyrant-Virus data  
  
Found in: Laboratory B2F in room with the slide-projector  
  
For all due purposes we must report B.O.W. statistics to potential customers our list of weapons under research and development. The below report contains data that is exclusive to Tyrant-virus B.O.W's...  
  
Tyrant-Virus:  
  
The properties of the Tyrant-virus (T-virus for short) are still largely unknown to us; we've only recently discovered it's exceptional potential. Only 10% of all human beings, according to several simulations are immune to the T-virus, and 1 out of 100,000,000 can make it's full potential. Animals can also be afflicted but the mutation varies based on the class of animal. Dogs for instance are affected the same way as humans, save for maintaining agility, while reptiles and arachnids grow at alarming rates.  
  
Zombies  
  
99% of those who are infected by the T-virus usually transform into a being that we have tentatively named "zombies" during the transformation, symptoms typically consist of itchiness, rashes, nausea, and on occasion, fever. Many factors also play a role in the speed of transformation, the time can vary greatly between 36 hours to 2 and a-half weeks, with a record transformation time of 15 hours in case the victim is infected and then killed after a few minutes of infection. The time of transformation is dependant on several factors including, metabolic rates, height of victim, and the distance between the infected area and the brain. The host then loses conscious thought and becomes constantly hungry for the flesh and blood of animals, and other humans.  
  
V-ACT  
  
The T-virus' properties as said earlier have potential that has been tapped into. 5 years ago, we were studying how long it would take for a zombie to decay to the point at which it cannot survive, the project was scrapped and the subject was killed. After an hour of leaving the body alone, it transformed into a vaguely humanoid creature. When it killed several people that tried to feed it we had the specimen frozen and stored in the cemetery behind the main hall of the mansion. We then frantically researched for more information and came up with the following  
  
Once a person is zombified the muscles and digestive systems undergo a slow mutation. After a week and a half, the mutation halts. When an infected entity is killed without severe brain damage or cremated within the hour after the mutation is complete, mutated cells brake down and absorb tissues the virus does not find useful as well as any meat the host may have eaten. After an hour the skin is gone and bony claws have grown out of the hosts fingers, when prey is sensed the host springs back to life and continues its feast. The host cannot reanimate without the week-and-a-half time frame.  
  
The host feeds off as much as it can, and as it feeds, the nourishment amplifies stamina and resilience, after a certain amount of meat, it continues to mutate. As the entity continues to consume food, it loses various humanoid traits and seems to evolve into a vaguely lizard-like creature with large claws and a razor-sharp tongue.  
  
Research of this third phase is unavailable at the Arklay facility, due to the lack of sufficient funding and the copious projects already underway here. We had to give research to the Raccoon City facility.  
  
TYRANT  
  
The Tyrant is the most powerful weapon that can possibly come from T- virus research. Unfortunately, only one person out of 100,000,000 is capable of such transformation, although we are getting close to finding away of increasing the chances of such a thing happening. We have recently acquired one specimen right here under development, and another at the Underground lab in the outskirts of Raccoon city. From what we do know, is that their skin is stronger than Kevlar, and that they can display much needed aggression. We also know that no two Tyrants are exactly alike, although common traits include sexual ambiguity, paler version of the host's skin, and a height of 8 to 10 feet. The Tyrant, as well as other B.O.W.'s at the Arklay facility have yet to undergo combat trials.  
  
Recorder: Dr. Ross Cameron, Arklay mountain facility, Chief of B.O.W. research and development. 


	4. Mr T's diary part one

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine; it belongs to Capcom and Mr. Shinji Mikami.  
  
I know I haven't continued since forever, so here's the continuation of the RE journal entries. This is one of the more humorous ones I promised.  
  
Mr. T's diary. Part 1  
  
Found in a youth center near the police station in RE3  
  
September 27th 1998  
  
Just my luck, my van's carburetor is busted and I can't find some foo' repair shop. I went into town looking for that Stagla gas station I thought I passed up. This town smells funny, like somethin' burnin'.  
  
I went up to this foo' with a gun and army wear crouched in front of a church or somethin' and was about to ask him where the gas station was when he shot me, good thing I was wearin' my gold or my shirt would need to see a tailor. I was about to throw the sucka's ass to spiceworld when he started ramblin' somethin' about stiff's and I'll blow your brains out.  
  
The foo' was crazier than Murdock so I went to a pay-phone to call the police makin' sure to dial 1-800-COLLECT in the process, but all I got was static. Then that fool was screamin again an' I was about to throw him when I turned around to see some punk kids gang up on him, they all turned to me when I threatened them 'bout respectin' their elders when one of 'em turned around and tried bitin' me. Course, he wasn't nearly as tough as me, Mr. T! I grabbed him and threw him to high heaven. Then I noticed the other 3, they all looked like they were high on smack or speedballs or somethin'. Their clothes and face were drenched in blood and they couldn't do more than moan an' walk at me all hungry-like.  
  
I threw them too and was about to talk to the fool they attacked when I noticed he had blood and bite marks all over him. The guy was dead, so I went into town to phone the police.  
  
On my way in, I heard all this shootin' and screamin' and walked out of a side alley when I saw police cars and cops shooting at an oncoming crowd of protestors. I was about to throw the cops when I noticed that some of the protestors they killed were getting back up. In a few minutes, the protestors actually started eating the police. Then it hit me, those weren't protesters... They were zombies!  
  
September 28th 1998  
  
Fearing for the safety of the childeren's of the town. I sprinted for the local youth center just five after midnight only to find that it was abandoned, it was boarded up big time, but there had to be someone in there since those undead sucka's was bangin' on the windows. I ripped the doors open only to find a 12 year old girl with blond hair, a white shirt, a gold pendant, that would've looked good with my chains, and blue shorts.  
  
She was surprised to see me in all 'dis mess, but she told me her name was Sherry Birkin, and that her Mom called her yesterday mornin' before the zombies made it to their 'hood to go to the police station.  
  
We were interrupted when 3 really messed up dogs broke through the barricades and went after us, I went on the jazz and threw all 3 of them into the Stratosphere, but when I looked around Sherry was gone. I would've looked for her, but zombies were comin' in through the newly opened front door. I let my fists do the talkin' and hoped that Sherry made it to the police station, which was across the street after all. I left the center prayin' for Sherry's safety... And to find a working carburetor.  
  
Then it hit me, there was wrecked cars everywhere, If I popped open one of the engines, I'm bound to find a working carburetor! I started my search in front of the Police station. I checked each crashed car carefully. At about 3 AM, I thought I heard gunshots somewhere. I searched the wrecked cars in the streets all day long throwin' any undead sucka that got too close. After I found a working part in one of the Police cars at the end of the day, I started walking back to the van saw some guy in a black trenchcoat wanderin' in the streets, I didn't get a good look at 'im but he mumbled something like "stars", That foo' HAS to be high on smack or speedballs or somethin'. At a closer look, I noticed he was HUGE! Bigger than even Faceman's ego even. I'd better follow him and see what's going on.  
  
One things for sure... I've seen worse than this town, this place is nothing next to that other place. Something... Hill it was called (see for details)  
  
End of diary one 


End file.
